dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Injustice)
Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Three Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Four Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Five Injustice: Gods Among Us Possible Post-Regime Epilogue Following the battle to liberate Earth, Batman learned that Luthor had bequeathed his massive fortune to Bruce Wayne. He now had the means to rebuild Gotham and Metropolis. The city's residents, inspired by their hero's efforts, adopted the slogan, 'We Are Batman'. They contributed countless hours to the communities' renovation and crime prevention. The Batman of old would have stubbornly assumed these tasks alone; the post One-Earth Batman, having been rewarded for his trust in others, enjoyed his city's renewal and his role as its benefactor. Before Brainiac Not long after the fall of Superman's regime, Batman wasted no time in attempting to reset all the damage to the world Superman had caused and began reaching out to heroes he trusted to help him do so. However, the downfall of the regime left a power vacuum that the League of Assassins tried to fill, and, under the leadership of Ra's al Ghul, the League made plans for mass genocide for the good of nature. Using the commandeered Suicide Squad, the League interrupted Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding in order to kidnap a group of children. A squad of heroes, partially lead by Batman, tracked the children to the League's base in the Amazon Rainforest and sought to free them. Though the mission was technically a success, the children were only a diversion from the League's main target - Washington, D.C. - which was flooded and destroyed, along with the US president and president-elect. The League's endangered animal sanctuary was also accidentally burned to the ground by Blue Beetle, one of Batman's recruits, sending Ra's al Ghul into a furious spiral. Ra's, hastening his plan, ordered the immediate activation of the Amazo android, which targeted and completely destroyed a small town in Arizona. Brainiac's Invasion "Multiverse Mode" Epilogue "Brainiac's attack left the world devastated. Thousands dead, many more thousands homeless. When President Kane asked that I head up the emergency response , I couldn't refuse. The job's demands required that I leave the Justice League in Barry's and Hal's hands. Together they're molding the younger heroes into a force for good unlike any Earth has ever seen. But I'm only semi-retired. Behind the scenes, I've been preparing for Superman's return. Kal swore he'd escape from the Phantom Zone. I'd be foolish not to take him at his word." Regime No More...For Good!! Batman No More After the ever-lasting end to the Regime, Bruce would retire from being Batman because due to multiple loses from and battles with the Regime, Bruce suffering with PTSD. Batman: Return to Secret Identity This possible future event is unknown if it may or may not happen, but it would restore Bruce Wayne's secret identity, and thus Batman gets his secret identity back. Joker Reborn and Batman Reborn This possible future event would take place after Batman: Return to Secret Identity. | Powers = | Abilities = * * ** Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game) * * * * * * * | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = * : Bruce suffered with PTSD during multiple loses from and battles with the Regime. | Equipment = * Batrope * Batarangs * Kryptonite | Transportation = * Batmobile * Batwing | Weapons = | Notes = * Batman was voiced by Kevin Conroy. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2013 Character Debuts Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests